


Cold as Ice

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, Language, Secret Santa 2011, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs a little melting in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as Ice

Title: Cold as Ice  
By Patt

 

 

“I hate fucking Christmas,” Jim snarled as he got his cup of coffee that morning.

“So stop fucking it then,” Blair answered in a teasing tone, hoping it would calm Jim down.

Jim glared at Blair and said, “What are you some kind of feel good guru during December? I’m sick of you smiling and being cheerful to everyone. Why can’t you be more like me?”

“Oh, I see. You want me to be cold as ice. I understand now. Well, it’s not me, man. I like to see happy things instead of bad things all the time. It wouldn’t hurt you to become a little bit happier.”

“You want me to act like you? So that everyone could tease me at work and call me Mr. Happy Pants?” Jim bellowed.

“People are calling me Mr. Happy Pants?” Blair said, sounding somewhat hurt.

“Yes, it’s not normal to be so happy in December. It’s not the greatest time of the year for most of us. The crime rate alone is enough to kick you in the nuts, there is nothing left for good will towards man. It’s life, Chief. You may as well get used to it,” Jim explained.

Blair got his things together and left for the station. He didn’t even say goodbye to Jim. _Way to go, Ellison._

!!!!!!!!!!

When Jim arrived, Connor said, “What did you do to our Sandy?”

“Nothing, why?” Jim answered.

“He’s a grump, just like you and we hate it. We look forward to his visits to the station and his up mood all the time. Today, he’s looks, acts and sounds just like you, Mr. Crabby Pants,” Connor said.

“I told him that not everyone is happy all the time in December.”

“So un-tell him.”

Jim walked in and Blair was drinking a cup of coffee and complaining about it to Brown and Rafe. He was being a big grouch, just like Connor said.

Simon walked in and said, “How is everyone this glorious morning?”

Blair stood up and said, “Fucking fine, sir.”

“Okay, who replaced Sandburg while I was gone meeting the mayor?”

“It’s just one of those days, Simon. I don’t have to be happy all the time,” Blair replied.

“Yes, you do. We count on your good moods getting us through the month. How else do you think we do it? It sure wouldn’t be from your partner’s happy mood.”

Blair glared at Jim and said, “See, they like me happy.”

“I’ll stop fucking Christmas, Chief.”

Blair burst out laughing and knew things would be just fine, but everyone else in the bullpen wondered what in the hell they had missed.

They were glad that Sandburg was back and happy, that’s what was most important.

The end


End file.
